CMP
The CMP submachine gun is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The CMP has the fastest reload time of any SMG (very nearly the same speed as a pistol), a high fire rate, and good total ammo. The downside to the high fire rate, though, is the unpredictable recoil it shares with the Mark 10. It will often recoil to the sides and downwards. This can make it difficult to use for someone who's not used to this unpredictability. All these things, combined with the slightly obstructive iron sight, make the CMP strictly a close-range weapon. With certain attachments, you can reduce the recoil to allow it to perform better at medium-range situations. A skilled user can absolutely devastate groups of weak enemies when the time is right. With the necessary attachments, the CMP becomes a good all-around weapon for any heist, having the high RoF of the Mark 10, the ammo pool of the Blaster, damage of the Para, and accuracy of the Kobus 90. Summary Pros: * Decent damage * Very fast reload even without skills * High rate of fire * Good capacity and ammo reserve * Custom suppressor without damage reduction * Good stability * Good concealment Cons: * Unpredictable recoil * Obstructive default sights Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 2 |concealment = -3 }} |-|Stock= Trivia *The CMP is based on the TP9-US, the semi-automatic, civilian version of Brügger & Thomet MP9. It can be easily differentiated from the parent weapon by it's lack of a front grip, with an under barrel Picatinny rail in it's place. The sideways folding stock and top rail mount featured on the CMP are also parts native to the MP9. **The stamping on the left side of the weapon confirms that the CMP is a TP9/MP9, though the first letter of the stamping is partially hidden by the rail mount so it is hard to tell which specific model the weapon is. The side rail is also unusually located to the left of the CMP rather than on the right like the real-life TP9/MP9. *"CMP" is most probably a reference to the CMP-150, a similar weapon found in the Nintendo 64 video game Perfect Dark, which was based on Steyr TMP, the parent design of the TP9/MP9. *The CMP is used by FBI Shields. *The CMP shares its firing sounds with an unsuppressed SpecOps. * In one of the early builds of Payday 2, FBI Shields used a CMP with a folded stock, a mod unobtainable by the player. This specific CMP can be viewed in the launch trailer of Payday 2, seen from 3:32 - 3:35. *The Stubby Compensator could not be installed to the CMP until Update #10, making it the only weapon that could use some but not all of the standard barrel extensions. *The inventory icon of the weapon shows the gun with the Extended Mag and without the foregrip, which was added in Update #9. **Prior to said update which gave the CMP a foregrip, the weapon shared its first person idle animation with the Mark 10. Gallery Payday2 win32 release 2013-09-01 10-42-07-04.jpg|A preview of the CMP. ModdedCMP.jpg|CMP with 5 mods equipped. (Fire Breather, Tactical Laser Module, Extended Mag, Holographic Sight and Skeletal Stock) CMP mods.jpg|CMP with Skeletal Stock, Milspec Scope and Low Profile Suppressor. Category:SMGs Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)